No More Running Around On My Heart
by JulieandRebafan
Summary: I Edited it....Takes place a month after season 6. BJ and Brock seperate again. Is it becuase Brock still love someone else? ... yes i know the summery sucks but feel free to R&R please! :D


**Pairing: Reba/Brock**

As Reba is doing her daily chores around the house a usual sound that gives reba such a headahce that it makes her want to scream knowing its Barbra Jean who took Brock from her was here to complain about him as always . With the thoughts of " If Brock could only keep what he had in his pants zipped up " Oh wait he was in the dark with the tramp!" Reba says through her teeth as BJ walks through back door

"Hey Reba how's it going ?" BJ says kinda in a cheerfully mood

"OK I guess expect for this pain in my head thats killing me " I wounder whats causing it" "Oh nevermind its you !" Reba says with a sarcastic smile

"I'm so glad your in such a joking mood but I'm not !" BJ says

" Your never in a joking mood " What's wrong ?" Reba ask

" I want the number to your lawyer "

" For what someone steal all your beenie babies and you want to sue them "

" No ... " I'm divorcing Brock "

"Your divoricing Brock !" Talk about a new twist "

" What he do this time cheat on you with another woman unlike he did to me with you !"

"Why must you backfire my mistake on me once again red !"

"Because I wasn't the one in heat !"

"Fine I can see I'm not going to get any help out of you !" I'll just call another lawyer"

" Oh is this one you sleep with? "

"No ... " BJ says with her lying face

" Good lord BJ what kind of hormones you taking !"

"Reba why are you so mean to me ?" Barbra Jean says

"Excuss me ! " " Barbra Jean there are so many reasons why I'm mean to you !" " In case you forgot you stole my husband then you take my daughter away from me what else is there you want my life !" Reba yells

"As a matter of fact I would love to have your life !" BJ says

" Oh you would would you ! " Well here you can have it !" Reba says throwing her dish towel on the counter an walking out the back door

" Reba wait !" were are you going ?!" BJ yells from the back door

"I don't know somewhere were your not at !" Reba yells as she drives off

BJ walks to the kitchen phone an calls Brock

" Hello ?" Brock said

" Hey Brock " Have you seen Reba anywhere she drove off mad at me and I have no idea where she went " BJ says whinning

" I think I might have an idea but you stay of this BJ she has enough on her plate than to worry about other problems you tell her. " Brock says

"I can't believe this your on her side !" BJ yells

"No I did't mean it that way .. " Brock was about to say something else until BJ butts in

" Save it Brock !" " I know you still love her !" " Well looks like its a good thing I'm divorcing you !" BJ yells hanging up the phone

"Jake watch Henry for me will you i have to go get something i'll be back" Brock yells from the stairs

"Okay dad, but were you going?" Jake asked from the top of the stairs

" To fix something that your mom messed up " Brock says walking out the door

At Reba's House

"Divorcing me why ?" Brock said walking through the back door

" Because you still have feelings for Reba and trust me I can see it in your eyes and hers " Just do me a favor leave me alone !" BJ says running out the back door

"Dad why did BJ run out of here crying?" Cheyenne asked as she enters from the back door

"It's a long story Cheyenne I'll explain later right now I have to go find your mom" Brock says going out the back door

"Find mom? were is she? what happend to her?" Cheyenne says with worrie in her voice

" Shes fine Cheyenne her an BJ just had a fight thats all " " Now go watch your sister " Brock yells driving off

Brock drives up to an old bar that He and Reba used to hang out called Cowboys.

Brock walks up to were Reba is sitting. " Is this seat takin ?" Brock asked about to sit down

"Not that I know of " Reba says looking up to see who it is . " Come to think of it this seat is takin" Reba says sipping her beer

"Please Reba talk to me what happend between you an BJ "

"I don't wanna talk about it!"

" Fine then lets talk about this .. " Brock says grabbing Reba's face as he kisses her lips

**(Its and edited Version of the last one i made. This one was made with the help of my pal Divagirl Tell me what ya'll think)**


End file.
